The Day I Went AWanderin'
by CeliaEquus
Summary: I was sucked into my laptop one day, into the bizzare world of . To my dismay, I discovered that I couldn't get back out again. Here's the story of my stay there so far. Will you take up my challenge?


"The Day I Went A-Wanderin'"

I never planned this. I was just playing about with my replica Time Turner, and all of a sudden my laptop pulled me into the website I was browsing through—.

Next thing I knew, I was in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was hardly a surprise—I had been looking at Harry Potter fan fiction just moments before, after all—but there didn't seem to be anybody about.

I started when I heard something from the shadows. Upon closer inspection I discovered Severus Snape pressing someone up against the wall. It was—yes, it was!—Hermione Granger.

"Well, that's partly my fault," I muttered, turning away in time to see Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood making out near the doors to the Great Hall. Someone was duelling at the top of the staircase—it was Ron Weasley and Lord Voldemort. Neville Longbottom raced into the room, followed by members of the Order of the Phoenix. Definitely _not_ my fault.

Suddenly, Ginny Weasley was hit by three curses at once, while she was wearing a _real_ Time Turner (probably Hermione's). She disappeared, but almost everyone else in the hall were busy snogging. Snape had been replaced by Sirius Black, still pressing Hermione up against the wall.

They all disappeared within moments, and there was Ginny, looking dazed. Someone who looked very much like Harry—but clearly wasn't him, because of the lack of a scar, not to mention the wrong-coloured eyes—came up to her, and she threw her arms around him.

"Uh, Miss Weasley?" I called, but she didn't hear me. "Ginny? May I call you Ginny? Uh, that isn't actually Harry Potter."

"What's going on?" James Potter—the teenage version—asked.

"Harry, I'm so glad that you're all right," Ginny said, but James continued to look confused.

"Hey, Prongs," a voice called. I whipped around, and saw Sirius approaching. Behind him followed Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Ginny pulled away from James, and looked confused. "Who's the cute redhead? Have you told Evans yet?"

"Huh?" Ginny said. Finally she noticed me. "Who are you?"

"I'm… I'm Grace Howell, also known as Celia Equus," I admitted. "And I think that you've… uh." Knowing the rules of time travel, I pulled her aside and continued in a whisper. "You've travelled back in time, probably twenty years. These are the Marauders," I added, waving my arm at them.

"Oh," she said.

"But don't worry," I said cheerfully. "You'll fall in love with someone in this time, before you're either cruelly ripped away from them to return to the future, or you'll be forced to live out the rest of your life with no way of getting back. Oh, and don't forget to slip up and tell them how to get rid of Lord Voldemort. Uh, the taboo's gone, isn't it?"

Clearly, it wasn't. A pile of Death Eaters—from the future, I might add—descended on us, and kidnapped me back to the future.

The battle was over. Hermione was back to kissing Severus, while Remus and Sirius made out in the shadows. Harry was then battling Voldemort, to the tune of Neville and Luna getting it on.

"Hormones," I muttered, and was nearly bowled over by Ginny.

She was upset at having returned to the future, and sure enough she had fallen in love with someone—Lucius Malfoy. He immediately switched from fighting against Mad-Eye Moody to rushing into Ginny's arms. Draco Malfoy couldn't be bothered to tell off his father, because he and Harry were sneaking into an abandoned classroom.

Since when were classrooms abandoned? Oh well.

I saw three black-hair children running around now, talking about when Hermione saved Severus from Nagini. By now, Voldemort was long-dead.

"Okay, the children were kind of my fault as well, not to mention other people's fault," I murmured, intrigued by the situation. But how was I supposed to return to the world of the… well, the world where people _wrote_ the fan fiction.

I know! Someone would have to rescue me!

This is my appeal to my readers: I'm currently stuck in the world of . If you have any compassion left in you—which I'm sure you have—_please_ rescue me.

I know, I know. I'll probably have to fall in love with someone first, and I'm okay with that. There's…

What the hell are Hermione and Ginny doing? Is that even _legal_?

Ah. Sorry. Got distracted again. Okay, so could you please help me by rescuing me from this strange, so-_very_-strange world? It can either be under the name Grace Howell or Celia Equus. I have brown hair and blue eyes, if that helps. I'm twenty as well, and Australian. Not that these things matter much. I think Charms would be my favourite subject at Hogwarts, and I love books. I'm also straight. Ehem.

So!

Have fun, fair readers.

**

* * *

**

I wasn't planning on presenting this story as a challenge. It was only when I realised that I didn't quite know _**how**_** to get myself out of the laptop that I considered having someone write the ending for me. Alternatively, you could just make suggestions as to how I'm to escape the world of , and I can add a sequel—or second chapter—to this. Either take up my challenge or challenge me, dear readers! Don't forget to R&R with your responses, i.e. links to your stories or your suggestion for my escape plan.**


End file.
